


Isn't this enough?

by Commandership



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, the boys discuss what they mean to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this enough?

The Opera, Jamie reflected, had actually not been that bad. True, the large soprano had been giving him the eye all throughout the second act, and his father had fallen asleep on his shoulder half way through, leaving a nasty drool mark down the sleeve of his jacket but the music had been quite beautiful.

He took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into the cool air of the late summer evening. A branch cracked behind him.

Jamie smiled, thinly "Good of you to turn up old man. I know how you hate these ostentatious shows of wealth."

The man behind Jamie sniffed. "You say that as if I had a choice."

Jamie chuckled and turned around. "There's always a choice Jim."

Jim Nicholls stood before him, paler and more gaunt than he had been the last time Jamie saw him. It amused Jamie that, before the war, Jim would have entirely escaped his notice. He'd have simply been another face in the crowd around him. He might have noticed the frayed edges on the sleeves of Jim's dinner jacket, and make a snide comment to the latest girl on his arm, but speak to him, never. But now, Jim's presence wove a spell over him, holding his heart totally captive, meaning that Jim's scowl and the obvious displeasure in his words wounded Jamie more than he would like to admit.

"There's no choice for us." Jim spat, his face twisted in ugly anger. "No choice but to skulk in the shadows and lie and deceive everyone we know! I love you Jamie, I don't want to spend my days denying that!"

Jamie caught one of Jim's hands gently, running his thumb over the rough knuckles in an attempt at soothing Jim's frustrations. "And I know it." He said gently "Don't you think it hurts me too?"

Jim pulled his hand away roughly. "Not enough that we can stop meeting in secret I see."

Infuriatingly, Jamie gave a small chuckle. "What other way do you suggest, Jim? We can't go public, we'd be arrested and imprisoned. Isn't it better to snatch a few precious moments than to be separated entirely?"

He took Jim's hand again and pulled so that Jim was facing him.

"Isn't it enough that we know? Do you need more than my love?" He asked, looking into Jim's blue eyes.

Jim bit his lip, looking guiltily at his shoes. "You know that's not what I was saying Jamie." He replied quietly.

Jamie kissed Jim's forehead tenderly "You know I would marry you if I could." He murmured, breathing in the scent of his beloved. "You know that I would tell everyone if I could. But for now, can't this be enough?"

Jim gave a watery sniff. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around and meet in secret." He said, trying to hold onto his earlier anger.

"I know my love." Jamie told him, taking hold of Jim's hand and turning towards the sunset. "And one day we won't have to. But as long as I am with you, this is enough."


End file.
